The Caller
by TheRadCat
Summary: This is a story about a young boy whose life got turned upside down becuase he fell in love.


Prolouge.

When I stood there in front of the man I once served I felt nothing but hatred towards him, when I felt Felix's hands on my neck I didn't fight back. I just stood there, feeling numb and thought:

_At least I got to feel how it is to love someone... _

**Alec.**

As usual Aro had some '' exciting '' news to share with us, Jane was already in the throne room beside him. I took my place next to her and waited. But he didn't have that cheery smile that he often had. He looked concerned and was pacing back and forth in the hall.

'' Master, what's wrong? '' Jane asked, she too looked concern. He turned around and smiled at her, but it didn't reach his eyes.

'' Nothing, nothing. But it seems like we have quite the situation here in Italy. '' Before anyone even had the chance to ask why, he cleared his throat and threw a newspaper on the floor. Everyone could read the headline: '' The Ripper Strikes Again. '' So typically the tabloids, human always wanted drama. They had no idea that it was a vampire that was causing this. Probably a stupid newborn...

Aro decided that it was time to end this mayhem Felix, Demitri and myself where the group that was going to stop this vampire. Jane wanted to come, but Aro needed her for something else. When it was time for us to leave she gave me a quick hug and then she disappeared.

Demetri tracked the vampire to a underground club, we all needed to be on our toes. With this many humans we couldn't exactly start a fight, we made our way inside the club. With so much human blood around us, it was bound that one of us was going to snap.

_I bet on Felix_, I thought smugly. Then we saw the vampire, she was surrounded by almost everyone in the club. Dancing like she didn't even notice the stares she got from the men. Suddenly she stopped and whispered something to the man dancing next to her.

'' Close your eyes. '' Her voice was smooth as velvet, and alluring even for a vampire as myself. She bit into his neck and started to suck, I felt something. Something I never felt before - jealousy. She looked up and smiled at us, with blood dripping down on the dance floor.

'' Is she mad? We must interfere! '' Demetri almost shouted.

'' Wait, look at their eyes. '' I said, and both Demetri and Felix noticed. Their eyes where glazed over, like something possesed them to just stand there and dance. She was doing it! When we where just about to walk over to her, she vanished.

The three of us looked at each other and Felix grinned, he always loved when they ran. Demetri had her scent and we followed her, we split up. Felix was going to side track her, suddenly she stopped. We where on a open field, nothing around us. Now I could take a closer look at her, her eyes where almond shaped and red as the blood we fed on. Her shiny, brown hair went to her shoulders and her full lips where smiling at us.

'' We are the Volturi, and you have broken many of our rules. '' Demetri said with autority in his voice. She looked.. amused and when he took a step towards her she said:

'' Felix, now. '' And suddenly Demetri was tackled by a vicious Felix, his eyes glazed over but he sure knew how to fight. Then she ran away again, Demetri pointed at the direction she took and I understood that he wanted me to follow her.

I ran for what felt like hours after her, she was faster than me and I could hear her laugh at me. I stopped because the sun was rising and I needed to get back to the castle. Out of the blur she stood right in front of me, her dark eyes staring into mine. I couldn't stop looking, I couldn't even use my power on her. I could feel how she was going through everything in my head, my thoughts, my memories. It felt just like Aro when he was using his power on you, but more uncomfortably.

'' Go back to Volterra. '' She commanded me and just like I was her doll and she could do whatever she wanted to me.

I found out later that Felix almost killed Demetri on that open field, when we got back to the castle Aro was both intrigued and concerned. It was a powerful gift, because she could use it on many different people at the same time. Just like mine...

I couldn't stop thinking about her, and it was driving me mad! Every time I closed my eyes her face was the one I saw, I was terrified that Aro would find out. He became really moody because nobody could find this mystical creature. It was like she didn´t even exist, a short time after our failure the killing in Italy stopped.

Aro was frustrated, at himself and at us. He wanted her so badly..., so he started to focus on the Cullens once again. They where the main reason that this even occured, of course that was not true. But he rather blamed it on them, than on his own guards.

He send me, Demetri and Felix once again to check up on the Cullens. I suppose he thought that we couldn't mess this mission up like we did with the one before. So guess how surprised we became when we saw that girl with the Cullens. Her eyes had changed to butterscotch instead of that intense red. She smirked at us and Felix snarled at her, he wasn't used to the idea of him loosing. Especially not to a girl.

The Cullens looked surprised, I knew that Edward could read minds. But did he know her like we did, did he know what she did in Italy? His eyes snapped to mine, and he slowly nodded. She looked even more beautiful now then she did back in Italy, she looked like she finally found peace.

'' Katerina, do you know them? '' Edward asked, even if he already knew the answer. She smiled at him and I saw that even him, a married man, felt the temptation. He growled at me, his wife took his hand and gave it a squeese. He calmed down, but I saw the hatred in his eyes when he looked at me.

'' I do know them, not personally. But still.. '' She had a slight accent. I wonder where she came from. I glanced at her and saw that she was staring at me, I didn't dare look her in the eyes because I remembered what happened last time.

'' You are Alec Volturi, right? '' I looked up, and unfortunatly I stared in to her beautiful eyes. But nothing happened, maybe she knew all about me already.

But I just nodded, couldn't find my voice. Her eyes wandered to Felix and Demetri, and she asked them the same question using their real names. They where stunned, their faces where indeed priceless.

'' I would like to accompany you back to Volterra, it would be a honour meeting the great Aro. '' Speaking of Aro, he would most certainly be happy with us. Not only did we do our mission, but we brought back the one he wanted. Excellent.

**Katerina.**

My feelings towards the Volturi would probably never change, but here I was traveling back to Italy with three Volturi guards. Why?, you might ask me. Well the answer is quite simple. I need somewhere to hide and I can't stand the vegetarian lifstyle. Edward knew this, the vegetarian bit anyway.

I could see how my companions glanced at me, even if I gave them a warm smile they would still treat me like I can't be trusted. Unfair if you ask me, but I did almost get Demetri killed, hm...

We arrived at the castle in a few hours, my eyes where almost black when we stopped running. I inhaled deeply and was back in my old hunting ground. I smiled at the people who where still out. I knew they would be here when I came back for a snack, I licked my lips at the thought of human blood.

A woman sat in the lobby, she said '' hello '' when we walked past her. I smiled at her and could feel how her eyes got glazed over just the sight of me. She was a human, that surprised me. I could feel her longing to become one of us, poor, poor stupid human. She actually thought that they would do it? The Volturi? She would have more luck if she ran out in the woods and shouted: '' Here vampires, take a bite! '' I giggled at the thought of it, and I immediatly got the guys attention.

When we entered the throne room I saw something that made me concerned, the room was filled with vampires. Probably gifted vampires, I chose to concentrate on Aro. As he was the person that I wanted approval from. I smiled warmly at him and I saw that my smile had the usual effect. I knew that the person that was holding in his cape was Renata, a shield. But a physical one. I relaxed and put on my infamous pokerface.

'' My name is Aro, these are my brothers Caius and Marcus. '' Caius watched my every move, Marcus looked pained. I wondered what was wrong and I knew that he wasen't like his brothers. He was different and I wanted to get to know him.

'' Hello, my name is Katerina. '' I smiled, and I saw that both Caius and Aro reacted in similar ways. Marcus just watched me with curiosity instead of the pained expression he had before.

'' I wanted to apologize regarding my previous actions, it wasen't my intention to put you all through that. '' I saw that my words had the impact that I was hoping for.

'' No harm done! '' Aro smiled at me, and then motioning me to come closer. I knew about his power, and before I put my hand in his I chose the pictures I wanted him to see. He saw my newborn years, not so long ago actually, me living with the Cullens, learning to control my thirst and my power, the damage I did in Italy and now as I stood in front of him.

He clapped his hands, and looked like a child on Christmas. I didn't trust him at all.

**Alec.**

She had Aro wrapped around her finger, after just a couple of minutes. It was amazing, but I could see how tense my sister became whenever Katerina would smile towards him. She was jealous, jealous of the attention the new vampire got. He wanted to see her gift with his own two eyes. He told Corin, one of the guards, to attack her. He crouched and then snarled at her, she turned slowly around and smiled at him. He stopped snarling at her, and suddenly she stood in front of him. She was searching in his mind, she didn't say anything to him. He stood up, next to her. Like a guard.

'' What do you want him to do? '' She asked Aro, he was stunned to say the least. He cleared his throat, and then said:

'' Let him attack... Felix. '' Felix looked up, and suddenly Corin was over him. Like a beast, he was acting like a newborn almost. Felix had barely the chance to defend himself because Corin kept pouncing.

'' Corin, stop. '' And so he stopped, and walked over to her again. He only had his eyes for her, and once again I felt the jealousy inside of me. I barely noticed how Marcus turned and looked at me, a knowing smirk on his face.

She looked at Corin and then he fell to the ground.

'' What happened to him? '' It was Aro who asked.

'' I released him from my compulsion. '' Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

Aro was almost jumping up and down on his throne, he was that happy. Jane was sending death glares at Katerina. But she didn't notice, or at least she ignored them.

Suddenly she turned her head and looked Jane straight in the eyes and said:

'' Stop it. '' Jane's eyes glazed over, just like I saw before with the humans and Corin. The chatter in the background ended, and even Aro stopped smiling. Caius almost fell of the chair and Marcus supressed a smile.

'' What did you do? '' I shouted at her, shaking my sister.

'' Jane, Janey come on open your eyes. '' Now I realised that it was useless.

'' She was attacking me, you know the illusion of pain. ''

'' Why didn't it work on you then? '' Aro asked, he didn't look worried at all. He was just intrestered in Katerina and her gift. He was always so greedy...

'' My power is compulsion, I can make you do anything I want, make you see stuff that is not there and in some cases I can even make you feel whatever I want. So when that guard used her illusion of pain, I didn't feel it. I can make it go away, it feels almost like a irritating bug. ''

'' That's amazing! Truly incredibly, the potential... '' Aro said, as he thought about his new treasure.

'' Katerina, please let my sister be! '' She turned to us again.

'' Promise to have her under control, I don't want to do worse things to her mind..'' That's when I realised that Katerina could make my sister re-live her worst nightmare, over and over again. She probably would't do that, but she could.

'' I promise. ''

Suddenly Jane fell, I caught her before she met the floor. I looked over at Corin who held his head in his hands and complained over having a headache. I shot her a questioning look.

'' One of the side effects. '' I just nodded and turned my attention back to my sister, that still layed silent in my arms.

'' Marvelous, marvelous... '' I heard Aro whisper to himself.

**Katerina.**

I was getting restless, my eyes where now dark as the night and I needed my blood I asked Aro if I could go out and hunt, he was about to say something about that they had people that fetched the humans to us. But when he saw my eye color he said that it was okey, if someone went with me.

I don't think that I'm very popular at this place, because none of the vampires in the room looked me in the eyes. He chose Demetri, the one vampire that didn't looked frightened to spend time alone with me. We traveled outside Volterra, the streets where almost empty. I inhaled the smell from the once busy streets, suddenly I sensed someone in a ally not far from our position.

It was two persons, a man and a girl. She looked scared, and then I saw why. He held a small knife in his hand, he was going to hurt her. I almost growled, I stepped forward. Before Demetri could stop me, I shoved the man, he landed in the trash. I looked the girl in her eyes:

'' Run home, and lock the door. '' She ran away as fast she could. The man got up from the trash and looked at my face, he was appaling. So I let my instinct take over and drained him dry. After we got rid of the body Demetri and I headed back to the castle. He didn't say anything, but I could see how he looked at me.

We entered the castle and there we met Corin. He didn't dare look me in the eyes, he mumbled something about leading me to my room. I said goodbye to Demetri and followed Corin to where my future room was.

'' Corin, wait. '' He stopped, but didn't turn around.

'' I'm sorry I did that to you. I only did it beacuse Aro requested it of me. It wasen't my intention to make you feel uncomfortably in any way. '' He slowly realaxed and turned around so he faced me, but he still didn't look at me.

'' I promise I'm not going to harm you. '' He looked up and I smiled at him. He looked at me, to see if I was joking.

'' Gifted vampires don't talk to me... '' He said.

'' Why not? '' This must surely be a mistake, why didn't they do that?

'' Because they are special, and I'm not. '' I didn't even know this Corin, but I just wanted to hug his troubles away.

'' You shouldn't be feeling like that, and I promise I will never treat you like that. You are just as important than anyone else here. '' I said,

'' I am? '' He asked, still not sure if I was serious or not.

'' Of course you are, and I would love to be your friend. '' I said, with a ressuring smile.

'' Yes, that would be great! '' He had a really nice smile, and he shouldn't hide it. Corin showed me my room, it wasen't a very nice room. Dark wallpapers, dark furnitures. But I knew that I could probably make it more friendly and warm, Corin stayed in my room all night. He talked about his past life, what he remembered from his human life and I told him the little I wanted him to know.

As he made me laugh like I never laughed before, I realised that this place maybe wasen't that bad...

**Alec. **

Jane was furious with her and afraid, no one except Isabella Cullen had ever been able to survive one of Jane's attacks. But this Katerina did, and on top of it all she made sure that everyone knew that she could do worse things than that to Jane. As her brother I wanted to protect her, but against what? Jane triggered the attack, even if I would never say it to Jane she had herself to blame.

But this Katerina, who was she? She had a powerful gift and then I see her spend time with Corin? The newest addition to the Volturi guard. He didn't have a power as far as I knew, he didn't talk to any of us and was mostly in the library. But there they where, like best friend or something like that! He made her laugh and got to be close to her, if Jane knew that I was thinking of Katerina she would probably kill me on sight.

One day I went to the library, don't ask me why. Something pulled me there, and guess who it was? Katerina. I wanted to run out the door, but I couldn't. She looked up, and smiled at me. I could feel myself smiling back, despite that I didn't want to.

'' Hi Alec. '' She said, her alluring voice drew me in. If I where a human, I would probably get goosebumps, blush and stutter. But I didn't get any of that, because I'm a vampire. Alec, start acting like one then, I said to myself.

'' Hey... '' I took the seat next to her, inhaling her wonderful scent. Just her sitting there, in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt made me wanna die. She was just too much, too beautiful, too nice, too everything!

'' What's bothering you? '' She asked me. I turned my head so I was staring right in those beautiful eyes of hers. She is asking me that? Shouldn't she know? She is the expert!

'' Nothing, why do you ask? '' That sounded much nicer in my head, here I was almost hissing at her. She flinched at my hard tone and I knew that I had failed once again.

'' Well... it just seemed like something was bothering you... Maybe I was wrong... ''

I wanted to scream, I wanted to ask her so many things. Like where is she orginally from, her favorite color all those small things that makes someone special.

But I couldn't, Alec Volturi was not allowed to love...

**Katerina.**

What was Alec's problem? I asked Corin the same thing and he just said that Alec didn't talk to anyone except his sister and Aro. The twins appeared to keep mostly to them self. I wanted to get to know him, I knew that me and Jane would never be friends but I liked Alec. Even if I shouldn't. I've never felt like this for anyone before and here he comes.

He did hurt me in the library the other day. I just wanted him happy, and it seemed like whenever I was around I just made him angry. I sighed, this was horrible. I thought these stupid feelings would vanish when you turned into a undead creature, but apparently not...

I took a huge breath and knocked on the wooden door, Marcus opened it. The day I came here, I made a decision. I wanted to get to know him, he did really remind me of someone. I just couldn't figure out who it was. He smiled at me, knowing that it was me. I've been coming to his room for over a month now, we didn't do much. We just talked, Marcus became like a father figure to me. We where alike in many ways than just one, the one thing he hated talking about was when Aro killed his wife, his soulmate.

I couldn't understand why he wanted to stay, when he knew the truth. He always gave me the same answer, that he didn't have anywhere to go and if he ever tried to escape he would probably get killed or thrown into the dungeon. I felt sorry for him, and realised that we where sitting in the same boat.

After the fiasco with Alec I avoided him and it worked fine until Aro wanted us to go on a mission together. Just me and Alec, alone. Of course Jane wasen't to happy about this, she tried to attck me multipli times and I always silenced her. Even Aro became annoyed with his once favorite guard.

The mission was to kill a nomad that had gone to far, I wasen't to pleased with this. I really wanted him to pick someone else, but he wanted me to do it. Just before I left I got som ressuring words from Marcus and a hug.

It seemed like Alec relaxed when we got away from the castle, he kept giving me smiles and said that this was going to be easy even if it was just us two. I'd like to believe him, but it was hard.

**Alec.**

When I heard that me and Katerina was going on a mission together I literally screamed of happiness. I could tell she was concerned, when we got out from the castle I tried to reassure her that everything is going to be just fine. But I could see in her eyes that she didn't believe me, I tried to make small talk. But when the other person is barely responding it gets hard.

Our mission was to stop a nomad, he had apparently gone to far. We had his scent, Demetri was in fact needed but he was out on another mission. So it was just us two. Not that I was complaining, but I was just slightly worried that we where going to loose him.

But soon we reached our target, or to be more specific his victims. The trail of victims went from Italy to Germany, we found him in a little village just outside Germany. He was draining a woman, she looked so helpless just hanging there in his grip. He looked up and then he started to laugh.

'' Katerina! '' He said, or shouted. He also said something in a foreign language.

'' Theo.. '' He hugged her and then I saw the look on her face. She looked afraid and disgusted but she still answered him in the same language.

He was talking fast, he sounded mad but he still had a smile on his face. And he still had his arm around her.

'' I'm sorry Alec, this is Theo. '' Theo gave me a small nod.

'' Nice to meet you, Alec. '' He too had an accent.

'' Well, it's nice to meet you too. But Katerina, we have job to do.. ''

Then it hit her, she needed to kill him. Or at least hold him down. She looked at me, her eyes forming some sort of question mark. She knew what needed to be done, he was a monster.

She nodded her head, and I was just about to begin the whole Volturi-speech, when I saw how his eyes where glazed over. He had a weird smile on his lips, and then he laughed.

I turned my head to Katerina and she looked relived.

'' Just do it okey, just kill him. '' Then she walked out of the small house.

I did it as fast as I could, he didn't notice a thing. Just continue with the smile, I burned his remains and walked out. I saw Katerina sitting on the grass, her head was down and her hair created a curtain around her. When I approached her she started to talk:

'' Alec he was truly a monster, I saw the images in his head when he killed all those people. He enjoyed it, even the small children... ''

She looked up and I saw the pained expression on her face, I sat down next to her and put my arm around her. She leaned against me and took a huge breath.

'' Who was he? '' I asked her. It took some time for her to answer me.

'' He was my creator, my companion. He was my everything, or so I thought. First we didn't even know that I had this gift, but when he found out he went mad. He would demolish whole willages, just to prove something to himself. He was so furious that he didn't have a power, so he took it out on the humans around us. I suppose I should have killed him then, but I couldn't. I trusted him and he betrayed me. ''

'' Then what happened? '' I asked.

'' I left him, couldn't take it anymore. We where in Amsterdam at the time, so I just ran. Didn't care if anyone saw it, I just wanted away from him. That's when I met the Cullens, and they raised me you could say. I owe them everything. Before I came to Volterra, I used to stay with them for a couple of months and then travel again. But I was never good at this vegetarian lifestyle, I slipped. Many times. So when I decided that I was coming with you guys it was because I didn't wanted to hurt the people in Forks... ''

**Katerina.**

I can't believe that I told my whole story, for him, for Alec Volturi! Insane... He was silent for what felt like hours, I just wanted him to say something, anything.

'' That's really noble of you, what you did I mean.. '' I smiled at him, he looked down at me with those beautiful eyes. Ruby eyes. The eyes of a killer, then I did it. I pressed my lips against his. Then I pulled away, his eyes stared straight into mine. I could almost touch the electricity between us, then he leaned down and brushed his lips against mine. I put my hands on each side of his face and kissed him harder, he dragged me down on the grass with him.

I felt whole, almost. Something was wrong I could tell, but right now I didn't care. I was just happy being with Alec, because I knew when we where back at the castle we would avoid each other like before.

**Alec.**

I can't believe that I kiss her, Katerina! The person I wanted so badly is now in my arms. After a while we parted and we looked at each other, she gave me a smile which I returned.

'' Alec... '' She whispered my name in my ear, I could feel how she trailed kisses down my neck. Then she suddenly stopped, like as if she just realised something.

'' What will happen when we get back to the castle? '' Her eyes where big with concern in them, I touched her cheek. I didn't know, I couldn't love someone. It was impossible, but here I was. I wanted to be honest with her, no more lies.

'' I don't know, maybe we can keep it hidden in the beginning? And then... ''

I stopped there, we both knew that this wasen't going to work. I sighed, this was hard. I wanted to be with her, but I remembered what Aro said:

_'' You are my secret weapon Alec, I rely on you. You are my favorite. I need you, no one else. ''_

Even if I wanted this, wanted to have a future with Katerina, Aro would never allow it. He didn't love me, he loved my power. He was a heartless, greedy monster.

We couldn't stay anymore, we needed to get back. I held her hand, but when we got closer to the castle I let it go. Like it was a part of myself, we entered the throne room. Caius looked vicious as usual, Aro smiled at our return and Marcus smiled also. Yes, he actually smiled at Katerina. I wondered what that was about...

'' You're back! How did it go? '' Aro asked, he looked at Katerina, and she smiled at him. He was captured, I could see it in his eyes. We could easily kill him now, that thought made me smile as well.

He took her hand and placed it in his, his eyes became distant. He let go of her hand and smiled.

'' Perfect, you're a good team. Now Alec, I have another mission for you. ''

He glanced at her, and she nodded and vanished. The mission he had for me wasen't easy. Myself, Jane, Demetri and Felix was going to seek up the Romanians. Ever since the Cullen incident, Aro was worried about them. He just wanted to make sure that they behaved.

We where leaving the next day, we didn't know how long this trip would take. But I wanted to make sure that I gave Katerina a proper goodbye before we left. We met outside Volterras walls.

'' I'm going to miss you terrible, Alec. '' I kissed her hard, I just wanted to make these last hours memorable. And we did.

Everything about us was a tangled mess, I laughed loudly when I saw Katerina. She had leaves in her hair, and dirt on her dress. She smiled a wicked smile and then attacked me, kissing my eyelids, my nose, my cheeks and lastly my lips. I captured them and she let out a moan.

We hurried back to the castle, she taking a different way than I. When I would return from the mission I was going to wish that I never left in the first place.

**Katerina.**

I missed Alec so much, I hated the thought of him away from me. I told Marcus this, he said that he knew. He saw the bound between us, but he wasen't sure though. When I asked him to explain, he just said:

'' In time, my child. ''

I spended many hours with Marcus, taking him outside and got him to laugh. But when I wasen't with him or Corin I wandered away from the castle. Now that Theo was dead I didn't need to hide anymore, I looked up at the moon. Suddenly I heard some rustling in the bushes and out came a giant dog. I heard someone yell after it.

'' Doggie, sit. '' It sat down by my legs, I stroked its head. Suddenly I felt it, the smell of blood. The wonderful smell, but it didn't smell as usual. This was something intoxiating, he showed up a second later.

He was goergous, with black hair, brown eyes and a slight tan. I could smell the blood, almost like it was singing for me. I shook my head.

'' Thanks. '' He said and I looked up, he was taller than me, very tall in fact.

'' No problem. '' He had a warm smile.

'' I must go now. '' I said, and I thought I sounded a bit hysterical. When I was just about to turn around and walk away from this goergous guy he said:

'' Wait, what's you name? '' Did he really ask after my name I thought?

'' Katerina, and yours? '' I said.

'' Michael. '' Another warm smile. I was going to melt if he kept smiling like that.

'' Well goodbye... '' This time I didn't give him a chance to say anything else, I ran towards the castle. I couldn't stop thinking about him, his looks and his blood.

I needed to hunt and that fast, I saw some drunk guys by the fountain and I immediately dragged one of them with me, sucked him dry and then got rid of the body.

Horrible, I thought. This wasen't good at all, then I thought of Alec. I remembered how wrong it somehow felt when I kissed him, like I was supposed to be with someone else. I ran to Marcus room, banging on the door. He opened with a wary expression.

'' What happened? '' He asked. I shook my head and started to write it down on a paper I found on his desk. I didn't trust anyone now, not at all. He looked genuinly surprised when he read what I had written, when he was done I took the paper and threw it in the fire stove.

'' It seem like we have a problem on our hands, my child... '' I nodded, didn't trust my own voice anymore.

'' How do you feel now? '' He asked.

'' I miss him Marcus, a lot. Not just because of his blood, I just want him to be with me... '' He nodded and looked concern.

'' I could almost sense it coming. I knew that it never where you and Alec. But a human? ''

'' I need to see him again, I need to. '' I said, almost pleading.

'' Then be careful, you don't want to do something you will regret. Humans are fragile. '' He said and I gave him a long hug.

'' Come back later, my child. I have something for you then. '' I smiled at him and then I ran out of his room. I felt something inside of me that I haven't been feeling a lot of lately: excitment.

I followed Michaels scent and found where he lived, it was a small house. I looked inside and there he was. Sleeping, I just wanted to wake him up and tell him how much I cared for him even if I didn't knew him. I forced myself back to the castle, where I met up with Marcus.

'' Katerina you know I've been having a hard time to cope, since that... incident. But you gave me hope and happiness and I wanted to give you something back. '' I was just about to protest, when he held up his hand to silence me.

He took of the locket he always carried around his neck and gave it to me.

'' Marcus I can't, I knew how much this means to you.. No I refuse! '' I said.

'' Katerina, please just take it. You don't want to deny a old man's wish. '' He said with a smirk. I gave him a hug and he helped me put the locket on. He smiled at me.

'' Now go, you don't want waste a nice day. '' He said.

'' Thank you, Marcus. See you later! '' I gave him another hug and then I ran to Michael.

**Alec. **

I was so excited to come home, yes home. Where Katerina was there where my home, but something didn't feel right when we got there. It was quite, to quite. We went to the throne room and there where absolute chaos. Aro looked furious and everyone was talking, growling. It was just Marcus who looked amused and calm.

Aro saw us, he didn't even give us a smile. Which was unusal, he always smiled.

'' Master, what is it? '' Jane asked him, suddenly I got a deju vu feeling and remembered how she asked him that for almost two year ago and that's how Katerina came in the picture. Where was she by the way?

'' Oh, let me tell you. Let me tell you all what happened! This morning I found out that one of my most precious guards ran away, with a human! '' There was a deadly silence after what he just reaveled, it couldn't be Katerina? Could it?

'' Who was it? '' Felix asked.

'' Katerina. '' Aro sneered, like her name was some sort of curse. I just couldn't stand there anymore, I needed to get some air. No, this must be a joke. A joke, yes..

I ran out the hall and into her room, her few belongings where gone. I screamed in anger, when I suddenly saw a note on the table. It was from her, and it said:

_'' Dearest Alec, I know how much this will pain you. But I couldn't stay there anymore, you knew that. I loved you. I really did. But we both knew that it would never work out. You said it yourself, and Alec I've kept this to myself for a long time now. But I think it´s time for me to come clean, Aro wanted to talk to me. Alone. So I went, there he told me to stay away from you. Or else something bad would happen myself and the Cullens. I can't risk it, I am sorry Alec. You're worth something more, not like this. And not me, you will hear a lot of horrible stuff about me I am sure of it. But please don't hate me, you will always have a part of me that no one else can reach. _

_Love Katerina. ''_

I didn't know what to say, she didn't even give me a explanation. I felt so empty, how could she do that to me? I loved her...

I stormed out of the room and ran straight into Jane, she saw that I didn't was well and that I was hurting. She gave me a quick hug and then she said to me that Aro was looking for me.

When I entered the throne room, he saw the look in my eyes and he knew that I knew, what he told her. My beloved.

'' I want you to take her back, we shall punish her and her human! '' He shouted.

The other vampires was cheering on him, I didn't know what to do at that moment..

**Katerina. **

We stood outside the Cullens mansion, the door opened and Alice ran towards me and gave me a hug.

'' I've missed you so much! '' She said and I'm pretty sure that if she could cry, she would. After my little reunion with my family I decided that it was time to introduce _him._

He looked kind of lost, standing there in a pair of to large trousers. When he saw that I watched him he broke out in a big smile, showing of all his white teeth. He was goergous...

'' This is Micaheal everyone. '' I said, and as I did I took his hand in my. My family smiled at us, but I could see the confusion in their eyes. Nobody knew about this, not even Alice because she couldn't see werewolfs. Yeah, that's right. Michael was a werewolf.

'' Maybe we could go inside, so I can tell you all about what happened? '' They all nodded and went inside. Michael sat down on the couch, dragging me with him. I laughed and shoved him away, my family smiled once again at us.

'' So come on, what happened! '' Emmett demanded to know, I took a huge breath and started to tell the history that was about to change my whole life.

I looked at Michael and gave him a sad smile.

'' Don't freak out now. '' He nodded slowly and I saw how both Seth and Jacob made their way over to us. So they could stand behind him if anything would happen and drag him outside. After all, he had only been a werewolf for a couple of hours.

'' So you all know that I decided to join the Volturi, stupid move from my side. But I had my reasons though. For the past years I been running from something, well someone. That's why I only stayed with you guys for a month and then left again, I didn't want him to track you down. And when I said him, I meant my creator. I left him, and he followed me everywhere I went. To keep it short, on a mission Alec and I killed him. ''

There was a long pause, they all looked puzzled. It was not common for a vampire to kill their creator. I turned to Michael and I saw how he tried to calm down.

'' Maybe you should go out now... This part might upset you. '' He shook his head furiously.

'' Well, on this mission me and Alec found each other. We... '' I stopped there because Michael was shaking so badly now, Seth and Jacob dragged him outside and we all heard a pained howl.

I wanted to go out to him, comfort him. But I knew that he needed to calm down and I needed to tell the story for my family.

'' As I said, me and Alec talked and I realised that I had feelings for him. But something still felt wrong, like I shouldn't be with him. I didn't care, I just wanted to be with him. Now when I think back I see how bad I behaved, how much I hurted him. But we both agreed that we couldn't be together, never. He was Alec Volturi, their secret weapon. He cannot love. ''

I shook my head and and clenched my fists.

'' When we got back to the castle we avoided each other as usual, he went on a mission and would be gone for some time. That's when I met Michael, his blood was singing to me. He was my _La Tua Cantante..._ ''

I smiled at the memory, of his neighbors dog that he was out walking. His warmness.

'' We started to talk, and I really liked him. I wanted to be with him and it didn't felt wrong like it did with Alec. It felt like home to me, so just imagine my surprise when he suddenly turned into a wolf. I knew what would happen to him, the Volturi would kill him surely and couldn't leave him. I gathered my stuff from the castle and left with him. And now we are here. ''

My family looked concerned and then we heard the scream, Renesmee. We hurried outside and saw that both Jacob, Seth and Michael layed on the ground. Felix held Renesmee by the throat and Alec had only his eyes on Michael. My Michael.

He looked up and saw me, his expression softened.

'' Felix please let her go, please she doesn't have anything to do with this. '' I said, my family snarled at them and I knew that they where going to attack if they didn't get their girl back.

'' Here, just take me! I know that is why you're here... '' I said.

'' No tricks? '' He asked, suspision written on his face.

'' No tricks, nothing just let her go! '' I almost shouted at him, he grinned at me and threw Renesmee to the side. He held my arms behind my back, I looked at my family a last time and then Alec used his power on me. Everything went numb, silent...

**Alec.**

I took Katerina from Felix and he carried her precious mutt, I was still furious and my hands shook with rage. But when I looked down at her beautiful face I wished that I wasen't Alec Volturi. I wanted so badly to be with her, I wanted to live near the woods and spend all day and night with her.

But I knew that it was impossible, Aro wouldn't let me and deep inside I knew that I couldn't live a '' normal '' life. I was Alec Volturi, I didn't know how to be someone else.

We arrived at the castle, when we entered the throne room I saw the look in Aro's eyes. The mad look, he looked like a beast. Ready to make Katerina pay for what she did.

My eyes went to Marcus, he looked suprised to see her and at the same time sad. He knew what was going to happen.

'' My dear friends, we all gathered here today to witness the execution of Katerina. ''

'' Alec now. '' He said and I knew what to do, I could see how she slowly started to move her body on the stone floor.

'' Jane. '' Aro said.

And before I even had the time to react, Katerinas screams echoed through the hall. Apparently she couldn't control Jane's illusion like she did before. Suddenly it stopped, I didn't know what to do. I wanted to save her, but for what? She would still be together with that mutt!

**Katerina.**

I hated him so much, so, so much. Aro was the reason that Michael still layed under Alec's spell. Alec! That... As soon as I turned my head to look at him, he looked away. I growled slightly, I couldn't believe this. But I knew he did it because of Aro. My head snapped back to Aro, he smirked at me. If it weren't because of Felix I would have attacked him, he didn't look me in the eyes. Cause he knew that if he did, he would be my puppet. Oh what I love that thought...

I worried about Michael, he wasen't even part of this. I tried to get to him, but Felix held me down on the floor. I knew it was time for my execution, Jane's mental torture was over. I regained control over my mind, I could feel how she tried. But she failed.

'' You know why you're here, you are well aware of it. Running away, with a human! Descpicable... '' I flinched at his hard words, like if I had done something bad. I just wanted love, was it to much to ask?

But I didn't regret coming here, not at all. Because then I wouldn't have met Michael, the love of my life.

So when I stood there in front of the man I once served I felt nothing but hatred towards him, when I felt Felix's hands on my neck I didn't fight back. I just stood there, feeling numb and thought:

_At least I got to feel how it is to love someone... _

'' Wait! '' Aro said, I wondered what now?

'' I want him to see this, Alec realese him. '' Was he serious? Was he going to make him watch me die? That sick, pathetic excuse of a vampire! And as the good little servant Alec was, he realesed him. I saw how hard Michael tried to shapeshift, but he couldn't. He was injured, he needed a lot of recovery if he would ever survive this.

Demetri turned his head so he looked straight into my eyes, he was in pain just like I was. And just when Felix was about to end my life, Marcus threw himself between us. I was to shocked to say the least, he screamed:

'' Run! '' I thanked him in my head and then I dragged Michael with me out the throne room and started to run the fastest I could. If you're wondering why nobody of the other guards chased us where probably cause they still where in shock. Marcus never did anything, showed no emotions at all and suddenly he saves another vampire. Unthinkable...

**Alec.**

A small part of me thought that she deserved to die, but another part just wanted to hold her in my arms and never let go. So when Marcus pulled that stunt of his I sure was surprised. I didn't know he had it in him, Aro was furious at him. But he couldn't really do something because of Marcus position and Marcus knew that.

'' After them, Alec! '' And so I ran, after the love of my life. They where slow, not only did she need to carry her mutt, she also nedded to stay away from the people outside. I trapped them on a small meadow, Katerina looked desperate.

Her dog wasen't feeling so very good, I could tell.

'' Please Alec, don't. I beg you, let me just get him to Carlisle! '' She pleaded to me. The dog shook his head, acting all brave.

'' You know I can't to that, you broke the law... '' I heard that I sounded like Aro when I told her the usual speech. She cut me off and said:

'' That's bullshit! Alec, please! Just let us go... '' She trailed off, looked down on her dog and when she looked up again she look like she was in pain. It hurted her, just as much as it hurted him.

'' I'm sorry that I hurted you, it wasen't my intention. But we both knew Alec, and we both knew that Aro would have me killed later on. He needs you and the sad part is that you need him too. '' She said.

I looked at her, a bit surprised. She never told me this before... I wanted her, and if I couldn't have her nobody would! But that was to selfish, even for me. So I nodded, she understood. It stood written in my face, she made her way towards me and gave me a long hug. I inhaled her scent, she gave me a quick peak on the cheek and left me on the meadow. Alone.

And as I saw her, running away with her Michael, I knew that she was going to be happy. More happy than I ever could make her, and so I walked back to Volterra.

When I got back Aro saw my facial expression and there he fully understood my feelings for her. He knew that I knew and never asked after her again.

And as for me, Alec Volturi, I knew my place and there was nothing more to it.

**The End.**


End file.
